Biochemical and morphological studies were made to assess the relative importance of distension at the time of implantation and chronic exposure to arterial pressure on the accumulation of lipids in venous bypass grafts placed in the femoral position in normolipemic stump-tailed macaque monkeys. The effect of chronic exposure to arterial pressure was found to be more important than that of intraoperative distension of the graft.